The approach is well known in which the flat textile element of a plastic cover panel of an airbag is provided across its entire length with stop filaments that are corrugated so as to be able to expand when the cover panel covering the airbag swings away as the airbag is activated and is thereby held in place by the stop filaments, thereby preventing the cover panel from flying into the passenger compartment. What has been found, however, with this approach is that the stop filaments require a considerable quantity of filament material.